


My Slytherin Prince

by Swim_deep_baby (EllaAvill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Eventual Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Self-Harm, Severus Snape Lives, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAvill/pseuds/Swim_deep_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is returning to Hogwarts to complete his final year. All he wants is an easy peaceful year but with Draco returning to and Severus Snape as head master that's never going to happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on WattPad; I've edited it a lot and it contains more mature scenes in this version so if your uncomfortable with that the original doesn't include it nearly as much. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All character and the magical universe belong to J.K Rowling

Going back to Hogwarts was better than Harry could ever imagine. It was the truth when Harry said Hogwarts is his home, it didn't feel like he belonged anywhere else. Even when the unwanted, spiteful face of Draco Malfoy popped up at the door to there train compartment, Harry some how felt happy to see even his face, but nothing lasts.

"Alright scarhead, shame you had to come back, we were all looking forward to a peaceful year at Hogwarts" Malfoy drawled down at Harry, Goyle and Blaise snickering behind him. 

"You surprise me Draco, you're usually so reliant on me saving your sorry ass ." Harry raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Draco stiffened and narrowed his glare at Harry, flashes of fire, Crabbe and that room clouded his mind. 'Idiot' Draco thought to himself, Stupid Crabbe, dumb enough to kill himself with his own spell. Draco kicked at a speck of dust on the floor, how dare potter bring this up! Saint potter always has to do what's right. Why did he have to come back, why must I owe him my life on top of everything else. Draco, grinding his teeth, looked in to Harry's bright green eyes. They were twinkling with mischief and something else that Draco couldn't quite place hidden behind them.

Ron hooted with laughter "Don't worry Malfoy, Harry will always be your personal, guardian angel" Harry rolled his eyes at Ron barley hiding his smile as Draco went red with anger.

"Shut your mouth weasel" Draco snarled, the wand in his hand twitching slightly.

However, before Malfoy had the chance to do anything more a voice crept up behind him "Now Draco, you know better than to test the saviour" Snapes voice was dripping with sarcasm as he came into viewed at the carriage door, the blonde boy bristled and glared at Ron over Snapes shoulder. A few select teachers had chosen to travel to Hogwarts via the train this year; the first year back after the war was tough on many students and the professors thought it would make the pupils feel safer to have them there. Of course the reappointed Hogwarts headmaster Severus Snape was exactly what most people would call comforting. Snape sneered at the trio as Draco and his friends walked off.

"Its hard to feel sorry for him when he's such a bloody prick" Ron mumbled as Snape vanished after Draco. 

Hermione took Ron's hand in hers and draw gentle circles in the back "He's a very proud man Ron, his ego has probably been damaged beyond repair after the war, what with his secret eternal love for Harrys mother coming to light and then Harry saving his life on top of that..." 

Harry distractedly huffed his agreement, he was still slightly too distracted from seeing Draco again to think about Snape. How could he be so ungrateful, how could he seem to care so little about his life... Something was right and Harry was going to make sure he kept on eye on exactly what it was that was going on.  
Dracos POV

Potter, how does he always manage to win; the arguments, the war... he just has to have the perfect life doesn't he, Draco rolled his eyes and sneered to himself.

If his father were here he would have gotten a earful 'your useless Draco, how can you let Potter embarrass you like that? You're a Malfoy, its time you started acting like it'. It almost made him glad his father was in Azkaban. Draco and Lucius had never seen eye to eye. The closest they had come to a conversation was the time he had been forced in to taking the dark mark. 

Still he has his mother, he loves her and he's more than thankful she wasn't sent away, although that was another thing Draco had to thank potter for it was him who went to the trial and said neither he nor his mother truly ever wanted to be death eaters. Yet another thing to thank him for. 

"Oy Draco, are you listening to me?" Pansy whined snapping Draco back to reality.

''What do you want Pansy?" Draco signed, she really is a pain the arse. She is also annoyingly unpleasant to look at. A boringly ordinary girl, with an oddly large forehead and mousy brown hair.

"I was just saying how awful it is to be back here, don't you agree?" She stared at Draco, her brown eyes almost begging him to agree with her.

Draco was actually quite glad to be back at Hogwarts; It gave him release from his mother, she'd been crying more and more recently. It was also nice to be to have some of his old life back; fighting with Potter, focusing on his studies... it took away from the fact that he'd basically ruined his life before it had really begun. 

"DRACO!" Pansy bellowed, irate at the lack of attention Draco was giving her.

"Um yeah" Draco muttered in reply, he didn't really have the energy to disagree with her right now. 

Draco sighed and took to staring dramatically out the window for the majority of the train ride. Eventually knowing they would be approaching Hogwarts soon Draco slipped out of the compartment to change into his robes.

wondering down the Draco began to hear yelling from a few compartments down. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he snuck closer to the noise. He was just outside the compartment when a hard body flew straight into him. 

"Watch it Potter" Draco yelled upon realising who the body belonged to, then taking a closer look he noticed the red patches around the smaller boys eyes and suddenly realised who he was having an argument with. Quickly covering his confusion with a smirk he said "what's wrong with you?" Harry glared and him then ran off when a flash of red hair came towards them...Ginny


	2. Ginny

Harrys POV 

"Hi guys!" Harry looks up, greeted by Ginny standing at the door way that Draco had just left. Her eyes are catching the light that's filtering through the carriage windows and her bright hair is tumbling beautifully over her shoulders.

"Hey Gin" Harry says, shuffling over to make room for her sit by him. Ginny smiles briefly at him as she walks over and squeezes herself in to the seat by Dean. Harry chands clench and he stares at her utterly confused, trying his best not to let it show but he can feel his face burn red. 

Harry watches for several minutes as his girlfriend giggles and twirled her hair without sparing him a single word.

Harry looks over at Hermione and Ron who appear extremely uncomfortable, Ron is twitching slightly; never one for an awkward situation. Even Dean is nervously glancing at Harry but Ginny won't make eye contact. 

"Urm Ginny..." Ron starts, she glances up at ron wide eyed as if everything is perfectly normal. Finally her eyes slide over to harrys questioningly. 

"What?" she asks, looking from Ron to Harry.

Harry looks from her to the bare space next to him to Dean and back at her. She shruggs and goes back to her conversation with Dean who seems to be very embarrassed.

"What is going on Ginny?" Harry cries standing up, she stares back at him like he's gone crazy. She looks at Dean and sighs. 

"Harry, calm down" Ginny says like shes talking to a five year old who won't stop running around. 

Harrys hands clench and heat floods his face "okay Harry, come on" she sounds exausted as she leads Harry out the compartment and down the train until they reach an empty compartment near the slytherins section. 

"What?" she sighs sliding the door shut. 

"What! Is that all your going to say? No 'i'm sorry Harry, I don't know why I didn't sit by you, I don't know why I sat practically on Dean and preceded to flirt with him as if you didn't exist!'" Harry yells so loud he vaguely feared the next compartment hearing.

There still no apology instead she looks at him the way one might have looked at Dumbledore if he decided to turn up to a feast completely naked. 

She sighs "are you seriously this angry because I didn't sit next to you?" she looks away staring out the window bored of the conversation

"No I'm angry because youre blatantly cheating on me with one of my best mates and you don't even care!" Harry screams as Ginny stands from her seat red with anger. 

"HOw dare you" she whispers dangerously "I don't have anything to appologise for, I've done nothing wrong!" she cries spitting slightly and waving her hands around. How could she think she'd done nothing wrong?! 

"Piss off Ginny" Harry hisses before storming out the carriage. He walks fast down the train not really knowing where to go when suddenly he's slamming into none other that Draco Malfoy. 

"Watch it Potter" he spits but his expression seems to flash something soft for the briefest second before being covered with a smirk "What's wrong with you?"


	3. Good bye Gryffindor

Dracos POV 

"Piss off, Malfoy" Harry spits at Draco. He feels his face burn with embarrassment. Why had he even asked, Draco thought to himself. Why should he care, Why did he care? 

Of course, he's found a weakness, something he could finally use against saint Potter. That must be it...

"Touchy, need I remind you it isn't me who barrels about the place like a blind bull" Draco deepens his smirk and looks at Harry's red, blotchy face and lets out a sly laugh "your pathetic Potter, what fallen out with your girlfriend? Did you finally tell her you're gay?' Draco walks up to him so Harry's back is pressed against the wall, his face turning a shade darker.

"Fuck off Malfoy, I'm not gay" He hisses at Draco looking up straight in to the grey eyes looking down at him.

Draco leans down, placing his hands on either side of Harry's body so his lips brushed his ear "Shame" Draco whispers. He leans back enjoy the look plastered on Harry's face, laughs and strolls away. 

Harrys POV 

The great hall looks amazing but He cant take it in. All he can think about just happened with Draco. Harry glances over at the blonde, their eyes meet for a second he smirks back at him and gives him a wink before turning away. 

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Snapes voice booms around the room From where he's stood at the Professors table, "This year there will be some changes"

"Oh brilliant, so much for a normal school year at last" Harry hears Ron whisper in to his ear, He suppresses a shiver recalling the last person who whispered to him. Harrys eyes slid over to Malfoys once more but they were looking at Snape.

"After much talk with the other professors, we have decided due to the fact many characters have changed after the war and that a the age of eleven characters aren't fully developed we will have a re-sorting for all student in their 5th year and above" Snape finishes, smirking almost widely at us all. 

The great hall fell into uproar, people were on their feet shouting at the top of there voices. 

"Probably just wants more snakes arsehole!" Ron yells springing to his feet. Harry looks over at Hermione in tears, most likely believe she would be sorted in to Ravenclaw.

Harry looks over at Ron, they had only just got together and now they're being separated. 

Harry looks back to Snape as he continues his speech "After the first years have been housed, students will be called three at a time to be re-housed. Let the sorting begin" Snape doesnt put as much enthusiasm into his speech as Dumbuldore use to but his smirk is strong and Harry could tell he was enjoying this. 

~~~~~~

After the first year had been sorted Gryffindor had gained quite a lot of new members, but Harry feared they'd be losing a lot soon. 

Harry looks over at Hermione still in tears leaning against Rons shoulder. He puts his arm around my best friends and glances round the rest of his house mates. Neville, could he be going to Hufflepuff? He was incredibly brave during the war but his loyalty can not be denied. Harry sees Ginny sitting by Dean, his fists clench, maybe she'll be put in Slytherin that would serve her right. 

After a few sortings Harry's looks around the table, most people had stayed, they had lost a few but most of them have been replaced. 

Surprisingly Gryffindor has gained a few Slytherins and even more surprisingly they didn't seem upset to be here. Professor McGonagall calls the last sixth  
years forward..Ginny stands and walks to the trophy room where she would be sorted. 

After a few minutes Harry watches as his girlfriend emerges from the room with a huge smile on her face and she comes back to Gryffindor's table. When Dean hugs her Harry is about a second away from punching him in the face, but is distracted when he hears "Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas" being called up. Harry pulls Hermione in for a hug and Ron kisses her reluctant to let her go. 

They sit back down in silence, Harry staring at his untouched plate. After a few minutes he sees Zabini emerge from the trophy room with a huge grin on his face as he strolls back over to slytherin. No surprise there. Shortly after Hermione and Dean step out 

Hermione calmly as she can, returns to the Gryffindor table and flings her arms around Rons neck. 

"Thank god" Harry mutters as his best friends engage in a rather forceful kiss. He sits thoughtlessly while countless of his friends go to be rehoused. Parvati patil is moved to Hufflepuff, not surprising, ever since padma died in the war she had completely changed. 

However very surprisingly Theodore Nott moves to Grythindor, which he seems extremely annoyed about. 

"Harry Potter, Ronald Wealsey, Draco Malfoy" They were the last three to be called. Standing up, they walk over to the trophy room. Harry glances at Ron who gives him a reassuring look. 

Malfoy sniggers behind them "Whats Wrong Potter? Think you'll be put in hufflepuff?" Harry ignores him and walks confidently as he can in to the trophy room. 

"Weasley, you will be sorted first, please have a seat" Professor McGonagall looks at Ron and gestures towards a stool; the very same stool they sat on the first day at Hogwarts. 

Ron sits down and the sorting hat is placed on his head. It barley takes two secounds for it to blare out Gryffindor, of course.

"Draco Malfoy" Professor McGonagall trills, Harry watches Draco sit and, once again, the hat barely touched his head before it shouts Slytherin. He smirks and hisses at harry as he walks past "Don't worry, Hufflepuff will welcome you in with open arms" he winks sending a shiver down Harry's spine as he walks up to the sorting hat.

"Have a seat Potter" Professor McGonnagal say nervously as she places the sorting hat on his head, it bursts in to life. 

"Ahh Mr Potter, its been some time, hows Gryffindor treating you?" It asked 

Harry looks over at Ron who is smiling carelessly back at him. Gryffindor had treated him brilliantly, it has given him his best friends...the golden trio. 

"Perfectly thank you" Harry answers.

"hmm, I can see that, you seem to have learnt all there is to know from Gryffindor, however I stand by what I said in your first year, Slytherin has much to teach you. With that in mind I think i'll go with SLYTHERIN" Harry feels his heart sink, his mouth falls open in a mirror of everyone else's reaction. 

Harry stands shakily and stares at Draco who looks shocked more than upset. Harry hadn't even thought to worry about being placed anywhere but Gryffindor. It was where he belonged, what is happening?

Harry feels Professor McGonagall place her hand on his shoulder as they leave the trophy room. Ron Is looking at him like hes about to throw up. Malfoy who just smirks.

As they enter the great hall Harry feels every eye watch as he takes his place at Slytherin. Gasps echoed the room, He looks around the hall and notices a pair of sparkling grey eyes watching him. Harry turns to see Draco Malfoy with a hand out towards him 

"Welcome to Slytherin Potter" He smirk as Harry shakes his hand.


	4. The Dungeons

Harry POV

I'm sat at the Slytherin table wedged between Malfoy and the wall. Malfoy is pressed oddly close to me, his legs and arms brush mine and I can't help but think of that moment on the train before...I glance at him to find his silver eyes already watching mine.

"Not making you uncomfortable am I Potter" I as his face lights up with glee and smirk plasters itself across his mouth.

I study his face for a moment, he really is very pale and the candles floating above us bring out a mischievous gleam in his eyes. We're so close our noses are almost touching and for a moment I'm terrified, quickly schooling my features in to something more expectable for the Slytherin table I reply "You wish" I can't back down, I won't break eye contact, He's mischievous gleam turns maniac; I'm more than relieved when Jonathan Spratt, Slytherins prefect, stands and Malfoys attention shifts to him

"Follow me to the dungeons everyone" Jonathan says, directing it at everyone who has been rehoused.

~~~~~~~

The Slytherin common room looked cold, it was dark, the black lake sat menacingly in every window and yet it was pleasantly warm . The floor is carpeted black and the walls are hidden beneath emerald green and silver tapestries decorating the walls and grand curtains are draped across some of the windows. The Slytherin flag stands proudly above the entrance it feels very strange that I will be baring that crest over my chest only tomorrow.

There are black plush sofas and posh dark arm chairs scattered around the room and a large fireplace sits in the centre a bright green flame illuminating the common room. I barley recognise it from our second year trip to the dungeons, then it seems cold and frightening...now it almost feels welcoming. Its not a patch on the homeliness of Gryffindor but I think I can be comfortable here.

"Alright new guys, your luggage has been taken to your rooms, welcome to Slytherin." Spratt eyes me throughout his little speech and I notice I'm the only Gryffindor, former Gryffindor.

I look to the large stone staircases pointing in opposite directions at the end of the room. One to the girls dorms and one to the boys. Sighing I head towards the boys dormitories.There is far more room in the dungeons than in the tower, I'm greeted with a labyrinth of tunnels leading off to numerous rooms, maybe ill have my own room?

The tunnels are lit by candles that flicker green as the lake reflects of them, I wonder along until I come across my trunk sitting outside one of the rooms. Finally I think, I pick up my suitcase and swing the door open clumsily to find a large room with two king-sized beds on either side. The bedding is a rich green but other than that its pretty much the same as Gryffindor; with the lack of about three other beds of course.

I'm just wondering over to one of the beds when the door bursts open. I watch as Malfoy dramatically enters and throws himself on the bed on the far right. The one under the window, the one furthest from the door, the one I'd been heading towards.

"Enjoying the view are we Potter?" Malfoy smirks, I avert my eyes embarrassed and slightly annoyed, very annoyed. Of course I have to share a room with Draco Malfoy, after the year I had, it’s just what I deserve. As if it’s not enough that I’ve been sorted into this damn house, killing Voldemort is just not enough to grant me a peaceful year at Hogwarts.

"I'm not used to sharing my room, I’ve had this one to myself since second year." Malfoy says as he sits up examining me.

"Well this will be...interesting" I sigh shuffling over to the other bed and flopping down.

"I think it wise to started with a truce, don't you?" I lift my head up to watch Malfoy walk over to the bed, offering me a hand. I’m not sure what he intends to do with it, is this a trick or is he really proposing we enter into some weird roommates friendship "or do you think it would be wise to share a room with your arch enemy?" a sly, twisted smile covers his face. His hand is held out menacingly in front of me, this seems like a massive turning point, like one of those times I’ll look back on when I’m eighty as the moment my life changed. I’m not sure why it feels so significant I think taking Malfoys hand in mine. It’s warm, weirdly soft and I realise I’ve been holding it too long and rip my head away.

~~~~~~~~~

Draco's POV

Harrys lying on his bed messing with his pillow case, his messy black hairs falling over his eyes covering his scar. His shirts pulled tight where he’s lying on it so I can see the outline of his stomach muscles, obviously years of quidditch had helped him out.

"Quit staring Malfoy, your gay side is showing" Harry looks up at me wiggling his eyebrows. I chuck my pillow at him and roll my eyes "We might have called a truce Potter, but I'll still hex you" smirking playfully, I’m delighted to see him turn red in response.

I laughed as he chucks the pillow back. "So..this is Slytherin huh?" he looks around a peaceful sort of look on his face that I’m surprised to see. I looked around after him examining the dark room decorated with green and silver.

"Bet it’s a lot different?" I ask looking over at him, he nods with a distant look in his eyes like he’s picturing Gryffindor common room surrounding him instead of the dungeons.

"Much different, all the boys in our year share a room, it's all red and gold, cosy, warm...it's my home...was my home" he mutters the last bit and rolls over to face the wall "of course even if I had stayed there, it would be different, everything different now" I hear him sniff. I frown, I’ve seen Harry Potter look a great many things but the depth of sorrow he wearing right now is something I’ve never seen

“Yeah, you’ve an even bigger celebrity now” I say, hoping it will at least make him smile.

He looks over at me and lets out a small laugh “great, just what I need…more attention”

“Come on, Harry, you’ve always loved the spot light” I’m so busy backing in my victory of that small laugh that I don’t realise what I’ve just said.

"What did you just call me?" Harry asks sitting up "Did you just call me Harry?" "Yeah, I guess I did" I whisper, not able to look at him. “Well I guess we are friends now. Right. Draco?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry's POV

Draco seemed to dislike me calling him by his first name to begin with and to be honest it felt weird to me. After a while though, we got used to it and it felt natural. It was strange how in the space of a few hours my high school nemesis was now not only my roommate but my friend.

I fall asleep that night feeling happy, like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I no long have to watch my back every hour of every day. Even with my former nemesis sleeping just to the right of me I felt completely relaxed, at peace. Something I never thought I'd say while sitting in the Slytherin common room

~~~~~~

I wake to a tapping that appears to be a grindylow floating past one of the windows, I cast a tempus charm; it reads 6am. Too late to go back to sleep too early to go down for breakfast. Plus I don’t really want to go down for breakfast. I’m dreading having to walk into the great hall in my new Slytherin robes with every one staring at me like yesterday. That's not all either, just because Malfoy had decide to become my friend doesn't mean the rest of Slytherin has.

I roll out of bed deciding to go for a shower to clear my head. I walk slowly to the bathroom me and Draco share and turn on the shower. The warm water is soothing but the quiet brings back everything nagging on my mind. Being put in Slytherin. Then there was why I’ve been put in Slytherin. The only reason I should have been put in Slytherin in first year was because I had a part of Voldemort inside me. The sorting hat had said I had learnt everything I need to from Gryffindor, so what could I possibly learn from Slytherin.

Then there’s Ginny. Why is she acting so weird? It could be because of Fred but she had been fine all summer then right before we went back to Hogwarts she started being distant, spending a lot of time in the owlery. A first I had no idea what she was doing but now I think she must have been talking to Dean. Maybe she never really got over him. Maybe she still loves him. I defiantly need to talk to her.

I turn off the shower and wrap a towel round my waist heading back in to the dorm. Draco’s awake and seems very awkward with me being half naked. I can feel his eyes glued to my stomach.

"Now Draco, remember what I said about your gay side" I grin, winking at him, shimming in to my boxers. He turns bright red, I laugh as he hurries into the bathroom mumbling "Shut up Potter" wow is Draco Malfoy gay?  


End file.
